


Tender Love

by chanyeolpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolpark/pseuds/chanyeolpark
Summary: There's literally no coming back from how urgently Sehun will always want Kyungsoo like this.





	

Sehun is soft in the mornings, impossibly lovely as sunlight bathes his fine features and seems to make him glow and Kyungsoo lets Sehun draw him in close and tuck him into his arms, lips pressing all over the line of Kyungsoo's throat and the jut of his collarbone, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, he parts open his mouth, vulnerable behind closed doors, vulnerable as he lets Sehun slide three fingers into his mouth, lets them reach the back of his throat and god, then he's practically gagging for it, cock swelling to half mast in his grey sweats, and Sehun, Sehun is anxious and greedy, his hips stuttering in thrusts behind Kyungsoo's ass, cock settling in his buttcrack, keeps fucking Kyungsoo's mouth with his spit-sopping wet fingers, dragging over thick lips back and forth and yes, his fingers will get pruney but Kyungsoo is _whimpering_ in his arms, sharp edges all but vanished, and this is the Kyungsoo that Sehun yearns for the most, the Kyungsoo who melts in his arms and takes his dick so incredibly well and kisses Sehun like he's not sure he can really have him and then Sehun is pulling away, lips pressed tenderly to Kyungsoo's forehead, coiling those pruney fingers around Kyungsoo's leaking cock in his pants and Sehun selfishly swallows Kyungsoo's silent shuddery sighs of orgasm into his mouth and 

_god_

There's literally no coming back from how urgently Sehun will always want Kyungsoo like this. 

The sex is never bad. 

But the sex is not why they broke up anyway.


End file.
